


12 Days of Yuletide day 3: The Yuletide Market

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Frodo spoils Sam for the second day in a row. They go to the Yule market where they are surprised by Merry.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Kudos: 6





	12 Days of Yuletide day 3: The Yuletide Market

Sam woke to a delicious smell and saw Frodo holding a tray.

"Happy Yule," he said, "I made you breakfast, cinnamon oatmeal,"

"Now that's my favorite," said Sam, "you didn't have to make me breakfast two days in a row. Did you sleep?"

"I did sleep," answered Frodo, "this was planned. You spoil me so much, it's your turn, dear Sam."

"But-" Sam began.

"You are not to lift a finger Sam," said Frodo, "that's an order."

"All right," Sam laughed, "I'll stay put. But what about the Yule Market tonight?"

"We'll have time to get ready," Frodo said, "eat your breakfast dearest."

It was nearly noon by the time Frodo had decided that Sam had been properly spoiled. He'd spoiled Sam right out of his clothes as a matter of fact.

Frodo was now checking his reflection in the mirror, straightening the collar of his shirt. He was wearing a deep blue waistcoat and a dark green tailcoat. He absolutely refused to wear the starched collars that were the fashion. Ever since the quest he couldn't stand anything restrictive on his neck.

"You look beautiful," Sam murmured, kissing his ear, "that new suit looks fine on you."

Frodo turned and kissed his palm.

"I see you're wearing my gift," said Frodo, "you look so handsome. We should get going."

The Market was in full swing when they arrived. There was stall after stall of artisans selling goods. Hobbits in brightly colored winter garb wandered around, talking, laughing, and stopping now and again to purchase goods.

Frodo and Sam were both bundled up in warm coats, hats, scarves and mittens. Frodo, although he didn't enjoy the cold, was glad of the winter because when he was wearing mittens people didn't stare at his maimed hand. He'd made his peace with it, but he still didn't enjoy the looks he got, or the whispers.

"I've written Pippin and told him to bring his new lass when he comes on the 20th," he said, "it seems like he's getting serious with her and it's about time we meet her."

"Aye," said Sam, "this Diamond must have the patience of an elf to put up with our Pippin."

"Indeed she does," said a familiar voice as a strong arm was slung over each of their shoulders.

"Merry Brandybuck!" Frodo exclaimed, "you rogue. You aren't supposed to come until the 20th! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, "and I have a few gifts to pick up."

"Tis good to see you M- I mean Merry," said Sam.

"Of course you're welcome to stay at Bag End," said Frodo.

Merry grinned, "I'm staying at the dragon, I know you like your privacy."

Over the last two years, Merry had become stronger and (according to hobbits of all genders) more handsome than ever.

While Sam was examining some quilts, Merry pulled Frodo aside.

"So," he said, "when are you going to propose Frodo?"

Frodo's ears went scarlet, "I- well, the locket just arrived and… well, I'm planning on doing it soon. I'm just-"

"Nervous?"

"We'll yes," said Frodo, "but I was going to say that I'm waiting for the right moment."

Merry pulled Frodo into a sideways hug.

"Frodo, I know you well enough that if you wait for the right time," he said, "the stars will fall from the sky before you propose."

"I-" said Frodo.

"Promise me Sam will be wearing that locket by the time we come over Frodo."

"All right, but that doesn't give me much time."

"Five days," said Merry, "that's plenty of time to work up the courage."

"What if he says no?" Frodo asked anxiously.

Merry laughed, "Sam? He adores you! There's no way he'd say no!"

The three hobbits had a grand time at the festival shopping for gifts, eating, and drinking. Eventually, when Frodo got too cold, they went inside the new dance hall.

They hung up their coats and joined the throng of dancers.

Merry soon had found a dance partner, leaving Frodo and Sam to their own devices.

"I don't think I have the energy for that," said Frodo, watching the other dancers perform a lively dance.

Sam pulled him into a close embrace, "do you need to go home?"

"Soon," said Frodo, "but let's just sway for a bit."

Sam noticed that Frodo was leaning heavily on his shoulder just as Merry trotted up looking winded but very pleased.

"What a grand party this is!" He exclaimed.

"Yes it is," said Sam, "but I think it's time for us to go, I think Frodo's starting to fall asleep on me."

"M'not asleep," mumbled Frodo, "just resting my eyes."

"We'll let's go home," said Sam, "tis clear that you're tired."

"Mmm," Frodo said, "so tired. Do we have to walk home?"

"I'll go see about renting a cart," said Merry, "Frodo looks  _ too tired _ to walk home. Go and find a seat, I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks Merry."

When Merry had procured a pony and cart, he found Frodo dosing on Sam's shoulder. They looked adorable.

"The cart is ready," said Merry, "you want help?"

"Yes," answered Sam, "he looks that tired and he's got too heavy for me to carry now."

"I should be able to handle that Sam," said Merry, taking Frodo into his arms, "I find I can pick most people up now."

They laid Frodo in the wagon and covered him with a fur blanket. He didn't stir once. Sam crawled in and pulled him into his arms as Merry whipped up the pony and they started out towards Bag End.

Frodo awoke in bed with Sam sleeping beside him.

"How did I get here?" He said aloud.

"Merry rented a cart and carried you up here." Sam grunted, "thought we should let you sleep."

"Thank you," Frodo murmured, snuggling close to Sam.

Outside the wind was howling, but Frodo and Sam lay safe and warm in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing all this Frodo and Sam fluff has got me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Perfect for the holiday season.


End file.
